Musings
by distorted-me
Summary: These are a few ideas I had for some stories. I haven't written anything, or shared it, in a very long time. Please be gentle if anyone reads these.


Everyone acts like it's this truly horrible language, like it's a curse or something. Parseltounge is just a language, and a damn useful one at that. That's why you are all going to learn it.

I **have** to change the world. I **had** to come back in time. The Harry Potter of my world, who watched everyone he loved, his **entire** family, and **all** of his friends, die, is **not** someone the world will long survive. He's just a boy…a boy who left alone, will become a true horror to behold.

All this talk of Light and Dark, Good and Evil…no such nonsense exists. **No one** is wholly good or wholly evil. All good deeds at some point in time obtained an evil nature as a means to an end. And the world? It's just varying shades of grey. No white. No black. It's just a matter of how grey you are willing to get.

**The Prophecy**

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

"Don't fool yourself Harry. Dumbledore **never** cared for you. At least, not where I came from. You are nothing more than a pig being raised for slaughter. He fights so hard to keep you safe and in the dark so that when the right time comes you can die as predicted. '_Neither can live while the other survives._' Did he even tell you what that means? It **doesn't** mean you can't both be alive at the same time. Hell, Voldemort isn't even alive, not really. He simply exists…he survives based on measures he took years ago, but he doesn't truly live." "How so?" "Think about it Harry! What have you been hunting all this time?" "Horcruxes?" "Horcruxes! Yes! Pieces of Voldemorts' soul! He isn't whole and therefore isn't truly alive! And Dumbledore told you there were 7 horcruxes because that's what was in the memory, but he failed to mention the one that Tom made by mistake. '_Neither can live while the other survives._' The prophecy was a farce Harry! They heard what they wanted to and not what was actually said! There were two boys born at the end of July! You, a **half-blood**, and Neville, a **pure-blood**. Don't you find it curious that Voldemort, for all he preaches about pure-blooded superiority, chose **you**? And the power the Dark Lord knows not? Rubbish. Your great 'hidden' power is nothing more than **love**. Tom has never been capable of that particular emotion, and **you**, you give away _so_ freely. It's why he couldn't stand to be around you." "Why are you telling me all of this?" "I'm telling you all of this because no one else will! You are **not** a child Harry! You haven't been one in quiet a while, if ever. You may be young, but you are neither stupid, nor immature. A war is coming Harry. Death is upon us. And I will give you every weapon I can so that as few as possible die. When Voldemort killed our parents he never thought to check the other room for me because no one knew that I existed. So when he killed our mum it wasn't because he wanted her dead. As much as it pains me to tell you this, if James and Lily had stood aside and let Him have you, more likely than not, they would still be alive. James died _protecting you_. **NOT** because he was the man who helped create you, but because he made an oath to two of his closest friends to protect you until death took him or lack of said protection released him. And even though mum was a muggle-born, she was a strong and extremely talented witch, and Voldemort treasured her talents. He begged her stand aside while he rid the world of you, but she sacrificed herself so that _we_ could live. That sacrifice of love rebounded the spell onto Voldemort, and as his body lay dying, a piece of his soul latched itself onto the only living thing in that room. **You**." "So what does that mean?" "**_You_** are a horcruxes Harry! The one Tom never meant to make and the one that he is undoubtedly unaware of. "_Neither can live while the other survives_.' You have never been able to just live life and enjoy it Harry. Because Voldemort survives, your life is tainted. You _must_ let Voldemort kill you, and it _must_ be on His terms! You will know when the time is right, but you _must_ trust me Harry. You **will** come back to us more whole than you have ever been, and Voldemort **will** die, and life **will** go on, better than it has ever been. Don't just survive Harry. LIVE!"

**If Only…**

Muscles and scars were what defined them now. An elite team if mercenaries and spies. 'Aurors' they were called, but that's not what they were at all. They were the team the Ministry sent when no one else would go, or when everyone else had been killed. Phantom, Phoenix, Rider, and Storm. Only ever a code name written in a report. They were deadly. Feared. Whispers in the shadows. Outside of work they were the most average lot you'd ever meet. The best of friends; family in some ways. They had wives, children, homes, and jobs. Dead boring jobs.

Ronald Weasley worked as his fathers' assistant. Being the son to the Minister of Magic had its perks. It guaranteed a job in the office, good pay, and **no** questions. To the outside world he was home every evening by 7 and had plenty of time with his wife Hermione and their 2 year old twins Magnus and Kellyn. He was the picture of laid back and easy going. Ron had grown into a handsome young man. If only they could see his scars…

Harry Potter should be his own explanation. The Boy Who Lived. Savior of the Wizarding World. Godson of the legendary Aurora Sirius Black. Adopted son of the great war hero Severus Snape. Apprentice to the greatest wizard the world has ever know, Albus Dumbledore. Beloved child of James and Lily Potter. Recipient of the Order of Merlin, 1st Class. Husband. Father. Uncle. Friend. Rising star in the Auror division. All around great guy. Held together by the best wide a man could ever ask for, and one that Harry would often admit he didn't deserve. But Ginny had stuck by his side since first she came to Hogwarts and no matter how bad things had gotten, she never left. The thought had never even crossed her mind. Their new son, James Severus Potter had joined the world just 2 days before, and Harry was already wrapped around his precious little fingers. Messy black hair and hazel eyes. The spitting image of his grandfather, and all the makings of a heartbreaker. If only he knew how much had been sacrificed so that he could exist…

Sirius Black. Need I say more? Even at 44 he could make the girls swoon. But it was the life of a bachelor for him. After years of solitary confinement he longed for the loneliness and peace that living alone afforded him. Sure he loved the family he had, but at the end of the day he preferred to be alone with his thoughts and a glass of fire whiskey. Life for Sirius had been hard. Disowned by his family. Betrayed by his friends. Abandoned by the very people he risked his life for every day. Fed to his worst nightmare for 12 long years. 'Padfoot' as his friends still affectionately called him had once been one of the happiest, most care free people around. He hadn't let the hatred of his blood family get to him. Instead he created one of his own. The Order became his family, and he loved and protected them fiercely. He and James went into Auror training the day after graduating Hogwarts. They were brilliant. No team had ever gotten such high marks on everything! Padfoot and Prongs were recruited for a new kind of Auror force. They were trained in all kinds of combat, muggle and magical alike. Authorized to use the darkest spells, and privy to the Ministries deepest secrets. So when James and Lily wound up dead, and poor Peter murdered, it was not so hard to convince the world that Sirius had succumbed to the call of the dark, and therefore betrayed his friends. Once knowledge of his Auror training was 'accidently' leaked no one questioned the lack of a trial, or non use of veritaserum. Fear, not justice, sent an innocent man to hell for all those long years. But Peter Pettigrew was exposed, justice was served, and under new leadership, and in defense of his beloved godson, Sirius Black resumed his role as the most feared Auror evil had ever known. If only the world knew that he didn't fight for them…

Draco. Malfoy. Dragon of bad faith. The name alone was enough to send him to Azkaban where he was questioned and tortured. Murdered and revived. All because he refused to admit to something he hadn't done. The world was a dark place when Voldemort fell. The Ministry was left to deal with hundreds of the Dark Lords followers, many claiming they served under Imperius or duress, and many an innocent soul was lost to 'the kiss'. Harry Potter stood for Severus Snape, and to the Ministry, that was good enough. But Draco was a Malfoy, and evil was in his blood. That and EVERYONE _knew_ that Lucius Malfoy had been Voldemorts' right hand man. There was **no way** he was leaving Azkaban alive. The sins of the father **would** be visited upon the son. No one ever though to ask how Draco had been marked _before_ 17, or why he hadn't put up a fight when brought in for questioning. It wasn't because he was guilty. With her dying breath, his mother had told him not to fight the Ministry when they came, that even in all the madness they would be able to see that Draco Malfoy was just a boy. A boy who was born to the wrong man. A boy who was scared to death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Who stayed where he was, and kept his mouth shut, because he wouldn't leave his mother alone, and wouldn't let her suffer for what he had done, or for what he had failed to do. No one knew that it was his hastily scrawled letter, sent to Harry Potter in the dead of night, that had turned the tides of war and sealed the victory for the Light. And no one ever bothered to ask. He was on the verge of madness when she found him. A light at the end of a very long tunnel. Kaelen Snape was a drop of veritaserum all on her own. At 19 she had been brought on by the Department for Magical Law Enforcement for her unique methods in interrogation. She never let herself be accompanied and she never left without a confession. The captives she left behind often said it was like being caught red handed in the cookie jar by your grandmother; you had no choice but to admit the truth. In the 230 cases she had reviewed, 192 were guilty, 28 were insane, 4 were dead, and 1 was Draco Malfoy. She hadn't said 2 words to him before she was banging down the door. "He's innocent and I can prove it, but you _must_ let him go!" It took her 2 weeks to secure his release, and 9 months to get him talking again. Within a year the Ministry of Magic knew everything it needed to know. Dozens of innocent followers had been unjustly murdered, or fed to the Dementors, and Draco Malfoy had been forced into servitude, but had found a way to defy his masters. He ripped thru the Ministry like a storm. Draco Malfoy. Victims Advocate, DMLE. Seated on the Wizengamot. Recipient of the Order of Merlin, 1st Class. Only the second person to EVER receive a FULL pardon from the Ministry. Close friend of Harry Potter. Dark Arts and Artifacts Expert for the Auror Division. Soon to be son in law of one Severus Snape. If only the world knew how truly dark it could have been…


End file.
